<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words Written and Spoken by BrynLara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031682">Words Written and Spoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynLara/pseuds/BrynLara'>BrynLara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>UnOrdinary One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unOrdinary (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, No reference to possible next arc, One Shot, Soulmate AU, after Joker arc, ends on a cliffhanger, soulmate au of writing on arms which appears on your soulmate's arm, which only works after both of the participating parties are 18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynLara/pseuds/BrynLara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remi had been waiting for her soulmate to respond to her writings for six months and when she finally gets a response, it quickly becomes obvious that it is Blyke. Or is it? She doesn't want to ask in case it is not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blyke &amp; Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke/Remi (unOrdinary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>UnOrdinary One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2276084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words Written and Spoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blyke: in bold</p><p>Remi: in italics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you turned eighteen, you may be able to write words on your arms and a response would come back, magically fading within a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>Over half the population of the globe will not get a response: whether that was because they didn’t have a soulmate at all, they’re soulmate is not of age, or because they’re soulmate did not want to respond it. Or maybe the soulmate was in a deep sleep for so many hours that the message faded before they could read it or respond. Or you could miss the response for the same reason.</p><p> </p><p>Remi prayed that any of those were the cases when her partner didn’t respond, except the first and the soulmate not wanting to respond. She was one of the oldest in the year as a September child after all, but some soulmates had an age gap of decades and those were the ones you always heard about in the media. It made it sound more common than it was.</p><p> </p><p>It was creepy. She didn’t want her soulmate to be a five year old child at that very moment that she only found out about ten years later when she finally gets the writing on her arm. That was too long. She would never be able to unsee it.</p><p> </p><p>Her soulmate was probably someone younger than her in the year. Although, it was never like you were guaranteed to meet your soulmate. It could turn out that you and your soulmate speak a different language and couldn’t understand each other. But then you could just figure out what language it was and then learn it to speak. You could meet eventually.</p><p> </p><p>There were always the soulmates that didn’t want to meet. That you would never know if you did meet.</p><p> </p><p>You were never destined to meet your soulmate. You were just the best fit for each other. Destiny was never involved.</p><p> </p><p>Her soulmate had to see her words eventually. Maybe they were learning English, or in a different time zone.</p><p> </p><p>So, she would write at all hours. She would write what she was doing, what she was feeling. She was so happy that they never responded when she was feeling down, like around the Joker incident. She would never want to meet her eventual life-long lover when they already know that. She wanted to get close to him first before talking about that.</p><p> </p><p>There were a few people she knew it wasn’t: John, Seraphina, Arlo and anyone else older than her. They were all older than her, so they would receive her writings.</p><p> </p><p>She had seen someone else’s writing appear on  Seraphina’s arm one time they were writing. Remi didn’t get to read them, but Seraphina immediately turned red as soon as she saw them long enough to read them.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, she didn’t know if it was Arlo as he probably wouldn’t respond to his soulmate, but she knew if he noticed his soulmate was her, he would respond or talk to her in person. Plus, she had seen him kissing Elaine only a few weeks after Elaine turned eighteen. She assumed that they were soulmates; it would be too much of a coincidence if they started dating only a few weeks after Elaine turned eighteen otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>For John, she had seen cutting marks on his arms. Cutting marks would appear on your soulmate’s arms as well as your own, and she never got that. Her soulmate could not be John.</p><p> </p><p>Her soulmate was probably younger than her. It would be the best explanation. It was a common explanation.</p><p> </p><p>One day, sometime in March, she would get a response. Or in better words, she would get to reply to something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I just barely passed a test ;) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I forgot to revise.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She froze. She was sitting at a desk in the library, her sleeve pulled up to write. Blyke was sitting on the other side of the table, though not directly across from her. His arms were blocked from her view with a few books, but she straightened her back to see what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>He was writing on his arm, but she couldn’t see what he was writing.</p><p> </p><p>His birthday had just passed a few days ago. They had also just had a test back and Blyke’s face fell when he got the result. He refused to tell them what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Although, he could have failed instead of barely passing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tell me about your tests when your set them. I’ll remind you to revise, assuming we are in the same time zone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blyke’s birthday was a few days ago, so surely, he would have responded earlier if he was her soulmate. Blyke was always so eager so he would have. He would have responded earlier, more in line with his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>If she had remembered to write in the last few days. She hadn’t; after six months she was slowly losing hope of a response. She was more waiting for him (or her, although she wasn’t attracted to girls sexually) to write.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced up to Blyke, who was smiling at his arm.</p><p> </p><p>His soulmate had responded. His soulmate had responded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I’ll tell you</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Blood was rushing to her face. Her soulmate had written to her. Her soulmate had responded to her. She could communicate with her soulmate. They could set up to meet and everything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Remi!” Blyke shouted, beaming at her. “My soulmate responded!”</p><p> </p><p>The whole library could probably her. It was only a limited amount of time before they were both kicked out.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled back. It didn’t reach her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>How was she supposed to respond? What if Blyke was her soulmate? What if he wasn’t and she had to deal with the fact that she thought he was and told him?</p><p> </p><p>Then they were kicked out.</p><p> </p><p>The school day ended and she headed to her room where she claimed she would be doing homework, but instead was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what was going on with her life.</p><p> </p><p>What were the chances Blyke was her soulmate? He was hot and they got along and he was a nice guy, so he wouldn’t be horrible. It would be great, actually. They would be great a pair; it would be a happy relationship.</p><p> </p><p>But what if he wasn’t? And what if she talked to him about it?</p><p><br/>
She didn’t want to take the risk.</p><p> </p><p>She would just wait for her soulmate to talk more. If they were Blyke, they would talk like Blyke. She would be able to tell.</p><p> </p><p>How did Blyke talk?</p><p> </p><p>Oh god. It was so overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>She was flushed. Flushed hot.</p><p> </p><p>Her arm tickled and she brought her arm up into her eyeline from where she was lying on her messy bed. Her soulmate was writing!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What is your ability?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her heart thumped.</p><p> </p><p>If she told him what her ability was, he would know who she was. She didn’t want him to know.</p><p> </p><p>She buried her face into her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mine’s energy beam. Or at least it was. It changed recently, so it might be under a different name now. But I haven’t had it checked. I don’t even know what my level is currently. I’m not sure I want to find out.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh god, it was Blyke. Blyke had energy beam. Blyke’s ability had changed since the Joker incident. Blyke had expressed not wanting to get his level checked, in fear that the authorities would find out. They could put two and two together to make four from the footage they had of ‘Nobody’.</p><p> </p><p>Why couldn’t people tell when someone didn’t want to be identified? The name ‘Nobody’ so obviously made it clear he didn’t want to be known. How come none of the media figured that out?</p><p> </p><p>Blyke had been so cute on that day. She really did want to be with him. She wanted to be with him for a while, which she was starting to realise.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have a pen on her or near her. She couldn’t write to him without standing up and walking to her bag or desk, but she didn’t want to stand up. Her entire body was hot.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t leave Blyke hanging, but she didn’t want to stand. Plus, she didn’t know what to write. How could she write anything without giving it away it was her with such a question?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m a high tier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it would come off weird. Like, she thought she was above him. However, soulmates were often near each other in levels. It shouldn’t come off that off-putting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I think I am too.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do you mean?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>As mentioned before, I had a massive power jump recently.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You probably wouldn’t be higher than me.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She could still beat Blyke. They had tested that out several weeks ago. Though, her level had also increased since the Joker incident.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>How would you know that? ;)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Why Bl</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Why did she just start to write his name? He wasn’t that convincing, was he? It could just be a random person who had had a power jump recently and also had energy beam.</p><p> </p><p>Like that could be likely.</p><p> </p><p>Her and her soulmate could be never fated to meet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>How do you know my name?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Your name’s Bl?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>No, it’s Blyke. That was what you were going to write, wasn’t it?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>….Yes</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>So, you know me?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Probably. Unless your someone else who has had a power jump recently, ability is energy beam and name’s Blyke.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>How could it not be Blyke?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>My hair is also red.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was definitely Blyke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We should meet tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Do <em>I</em> know you?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m a high tier. If I know you, why wouldn’t you know me?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wait, he didn’t know her age.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m also eighteen.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Attend Wellston?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yes</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>We should meet tomorrow. At Woaba Boaba. 16:30.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, see you then</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>What just happened?</p><p> </p><p>The next day came around and she was in school. Blyke was smiling. Probably because he had arranged to meet his soulmate later that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Remi, guess what?”</p><p> </p><p>Isen wasn’t nearby so he went to her. He went to her to talk about her, Remi.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“My soulmate asked to meet me. Later today! They attend Wellston here. They’re in the same year as us,” Blyke exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>He was so excited and she was only nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and they’re a high tier too,” she responded. Blyke apparently interpreted that as sarcasm (that she rarely used) instead of her knowing what was in the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>It could only be her (Remi) and Seraphina as they were the only eighteen year old high tiers in the school. John didn’t count, his was nineteen. Plus, he would not have been receptive to Blyke being his soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>Had Blyke not considered that? Was he considering that Isen could be a high tier? Elaine could be a high tier?</p><p> </p><p>Blyke rolled his eyes. “Why are you not happy about this for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe her nervousness made her sound sarcastic.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a test coming up,” she replied, which was true. She hoped he would realise what she was meaning. “I should have revised for it more. I <em>forgot</em> about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did that with the test yesterday,” Blyke responded, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Did he figure it out? He didn’t act like it, but it wasn’t like she was acting like she knew that he was her soulmate so she couldn’t blame him for acting like he didn’t realise it.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go to classes,” she stated. She did have a test after all. “I’ll see you this afternoon then.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him before walking down the corridor.</p><p><br/>
Did he catch that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a one-shot, so I'm not planning to continue it, at least not anytime soon. I might add another part eventually, but I don't have any plan to currently.</p><p>I might write other one-shots like this. Possibly what is going on with John and Seraphina.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>